


The things

by mee4ever



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Instability, Panic Attacks, Rape Recovery, just a tad of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promp by <a href="http://evilqueenofslytherin.tumblr.com/">Lovi</a>: ZARAH MY BABE MINEWT AND NUMBER 1 [things you said at 1 am]</p><p>Or the one where Minho and Newt's relationship is described very poetically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things

**Author's Note:**

> Just saving my small drabbles on ao3 so I easily can access them. Hopefully it might be of joy for you if you decided to read. Tumblr post can be found [here](http://free-to-be-no-one-but-mee.tumblr.com/post/139067827194/zarah-my-babe-minewt-and-number-one).

The things Minho said late at night were the things that Newt always wanted to hear. 

 _“You feel so good, baby.”_  
_“Fuck, just like that.”_  
_“I can’t get enough of you.”_  
_“Please, come for me, common.”_  

Minho hadn’t been a dirty talker from the beginning. No, he’d never opened his his mouth to do anything than put his tongue somewhere. Newt had always liked being told things felt good, that he was doing something right or that he was allowed to do something. He didn’t _need_ it but it… _added_ to the whole experience. It had taken a while but Newt had managed to make Minho feel safe and move passed all the reasons he didn’t want to talk. 

The things Minho said, late at night, when they were the only ones that mattered, when the world stopped spinning because time slowed down, were the things that Newt always needed to hear. 

 _“It’s going to pass.”_  
_“You’re going to be okay.”_  
_“I’m right here, I’m not leaving.”_  
_“Try to just breathe.”_

Minho hadn’t understood from the beginning, but Newt had managed to explain it well enough so that even if he didn’t know how it felt, he could say the right things for the panic to ease. The only thing he needed was those words, and for Minho to give him the space and the time for thing to settle. Minho never tried to do anything else than make sure Newt understood that even if he didn’t really get it, it was okay. 

The things Minho said late at night were the thing Newt never really had thought he would hear. 

 _“I missed you today.”_  
_“You make me feel like the world is mine.”_  
_”There are nowhere I would rather be.”_  
_“I am in love with you.”_

Minho had been the first to say all of these things in the beginning, and when he’d dropped the “L”-bomb, Newt hadn’t been able to reply, say anything really for a few hours. After that he hadn’t been able to say anything but the words for days. First he just repeated “he’s in love with me” and somewhere along the lines it had turned to “I’m in love with you too”. There never was a question about it. They were them and they were going to hold on forever. 

The things Minho said late at night, when they were actually supposed to sleep and Newt didn’t want to tell him to stop talking, was the things that Newt knew Minho needed Newt to hear. 

 _“My mother died when I was ten.”_  
_“I can’t remember the last time my sister smiled.”_  
_“There was this older guy when I was fifteen.”_  
_“I always felt so alone.”_

Minho had been dealing with a lot of shit in the beginning, all on his own before he met Newt and Newt had made him go see someone. “It works for me,” he’d said and Minho had believed him. None of them needed to get through things on their own. And when Newt realised that, he made sure that Minho knew too. 

 _“We can’t get enough of each other.”_  
_“Things are going to be okay.”_  
_“We are in love.”_  
_“And we never have to be alone again.”_

Those were the things Newt said, late at night, when Minho lay smiling beside him because those were the things they both loved to hear. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
